Together At Last
by JAMAICANBOY
Summary: Chap 2 up finally) J.T. and Manny are now married what will their life be like from here
1. Default Chapter

A/N This is a brand new story from me. It is my first ever Degrassi the next generation fiction. I hope that you will all read this. If you like Harry Potter or Charmed I have a fiction in each of those categories. I will have a Lizzie McGuire fiction up in a few days so if you want to chack that out you can. Alright I'll shut up and get to the story. 

Wedding Bell Jitters

Manny************************************************

It was a Saturday morning as Manny Santos, who was soon to be Manny Santos Yorke sat down. She was looking in the mirror at herself. It was almost not real to her that today she was getting married. She did love J.T. with all of her heart but there was some kind of churning in her stomach.

Her best friend Emma was their along with her mother doing Manny's hair. " I think that's enough". Emma said as she spun Manny around in the chair. "I bet you can't wait. I can't believe that you're getting married". She said now as she let out a little scream.

" You're right what am I doing".

This phrase shocked Emma and her mother. " Manny what are you saying"? Emma's mother said trying to make sense of the statement. " You're still going to marry J.T. right"?

" I don't know what I should do now". Manny said getting up and standing in front of the full length mirror. " I mean I love J.T. and everything but I guess maybe we should wait a little while before we get married".

" That's nonsense you both love each other and are going to get married even if I have to drag you down the aisle my self". Emma said now giggling.

" Emma's right and maybe they'll be some little ones running around in a little while". Emma's mother said as she and Emma laughed in unison.

Manny gave them a strange look. " I want to have children but not for a long time a long, long time". She as she now put her hair brush down on the table

" Yeah mom you won't be getting any grandchildren until I'm a doctor which won't be for at least another eight years. Unless Jessie gives you some. A/N ( I decided to make Jessie, the child Emma's mother and Mr. Simmons was pregnant with)

" You two are so lucky to have each other. I wish my mother was still here". Manny said as she broke out into a little cry.

" Manny don't cry". Emma said drying her best friends tears and trying to calm her down. " I know you're that your mom is dead and is not here for the wedding it physical form but remember she's always there inside of your heart". She said point at Manny's heart.

Manny took up a tissue from the box. " Thanks you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better".

J.T.***************************************************

J.T was standing in front of a mirror with the tux from Milan that Manny had told him to buy for their wedding. He was waiting for his best man and best friend Toby Isaacs to show up. The wedding was going to start in a little over an hour away.

He then saw his best friend Toby walk in the door. He was followed in by Sean, Craig, and Spinner. They all looked directly at him. He looked right back at them.

" So your ready for wedding to Manny". Toby said tapping his best friend on the shoulder. J.T looked over at all of them and gave them a quick smile.

" He does0n't care about the wedding that much". Spinner said sitting down on a chair. " What he really cares about os the wedding night. He can't wait for Manny to do her thing". Spinner said as he now began to laugh.

" Well I hope you and her are as happy as me Ashley. Oh that reminds me she couldn't make it because she had to go to Marco's funeral". Craig said as his tone started to drop.

" Oh I forgot he had AIDS". J.T. said now getting a little sad as well. " We never really talk that much but he was sort of an outcast after he came out the closet".

" Well anyway your wedding is in just a few minutes and we better get a move on".

A/N That's the end of the chapter. I know it's kind of short but trust me it gets longer and better. Please review, I love to read what you have to say

JAMAICANBOY


	2. The Wedding

A/N I'm so sorry I took so long to update this story. I apologize and hope you forgive me. I had a major family emergency. So here is the second chapter please read and review.

The Wedding

J.T. stood at the front of the church awaiting his beautiful bride to come down the aisle. The decoratis for the wedding were beautiful and spectacular. Manny and her friends plan it down to every single detail. J.T. didn't really care about the detail just that he was marrying who he felt was the most beautiful women in the whole world.

There she came walking down the aisle J.t. could wait for the to start their life that would be filled of happiness. J.T. had seen Emma as she walked down the aisle before Manny who've thought she would end up with Toby.

" You're next". J.T. heard Craig said to Toby. Toby gave him a look like yeah right. J.T. just ignored them all he could think about was Manny and how lucky he was to know that she was his.

As Manny reached the front of the church father Thomas finally spokw. " Dearly beloved we are all here to celebrate the union of Manny Santos and James Tiberius Yorke". They continued along with the ceremony until they reached the vows.

" Manny and John Tiberius have choose to recite their sacred vows along with the traditional ones. They will now recite their personal ones followed by the traditional ones". Father Thomas said to the crowd. 

Manny took a deep breath and then began to speak. " J.T. we met in kindergarden where you would always run away from me because I was a girl. As we entered Junior high I wondered would you ever grow up. And in highschool and collage I learned how much I love and need you. So I hope that you and I can live a life share our love and making each other happy". She said as she now was beginning to cry.

" Manny I love you and no one else. I have always loved you and you have always meant more than life to me. You were once a girl in my neighborhood to my best friend to my girlfriend and now my wife. I promise to spend each day breathing and living to make you happy". J.T. who hardly ever was starting to get a little emotional. Manny looked up at him she was moved by his vows and couldn't wait to be his wife.

" Let me just start by saying nothing is more important to marrige more than love and the both of you have definatley got that". Manny and J.T. looked at each other at the sound of those words.

" Do you John-Tiberius Yorke take thee Manny Santos to your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in helath for richer or poorer till death do you part"?

" I do", said J.T. as he now grabbed many hand.

" Do you Manny Santos take thee John-Tiberius Yorke to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer till death do you part"?

" I do", Manny said now getting very excited and holding J.t's hand even tighter. 

" In front of god and the power invested in me by the parish of Ontario I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride". With that statement J.T. and Manny web into a long and passionate kiss. ( A/N I know in Canada the states are called parishes but does anyone know the real prish they live in. If it's not Ontario I'll go back and change this.)

A/N this is the end of chapter two I promise to have chapter three up by Monday the latest please review.


End file.
